We're WHAT??
by Izzy
Summary: Misty is determined to marry Ash-IMMEDIATELY.


Izzy here, with my fanfic, "We're WHAT?!", a Pokemon fanfic inspired by a  
very weird drama improv skit. Note this includes Brock, since I've never seen  
Tracy onscreen, but occurs when Ash and Misty are 16, and Brock is 18. Thanks  
to Alanna for giivng me the whole Professor Oak/Ash's Mom idea. Nintendo owns  
Pokemon, I own the story.  
  
We're WHAT?!  
By Izzy  
  
"I'm getting married!"  
"You are?"  
"You're what?"  
"Pika?"  
Three surprised pairs of eyes turned on Misty one day when she abruptly made  
this announcement.  
"Aren't you kind of young to get married?" pointed out Brock.  
"Well, when it comes to that," replied Misty, putting down Togepi and walking  
over, "so is Ash."  
"But I'm not getting married." said Ash.  
"Oh, yes you are!" said Misty, walking towards him. "We are getting married."  
"We're WHAT?!" Ash started to back away. Okay, maybe he had just a little  
crush on Misty, but...  
He was just getting ready to turn and run when Misty grabbed his arm and  
started dragging him towards the nearby town. "Come on, we gotta get married!"  
"You're both a little young to get married." Brock insisted, blocking her  
path.  
"Look, we're both 16 now, and I know we've loved each other for years.   
Haven't you Ash? Haven't you loved me desperatly since the moment you met me?"  
Well, actually, deep down, he had, but...  
"Excuse me," came a voice.  
A beautiful woman with emerald-green doubled-layered hair and billowing robes  
had arrived. "Priestess Jan of Deler City. I understand you wish to perform a  
marriage."   
"Were you ever in Pallet Town?" Ash asked in confusion. "I used to see you  
there."  
"You must have seen my cousin. She's called Jan too. So are all my other  
cousins."  
"I bet none of them are as pretty as you are." said Brock, who was obviously  
gaga again.  
"Oh," murmered Ash, "Like Officer Jenny or-"  
"Yes, we wish to perform a marriage." said Misty before he could finish.  
She walked over to Misty and Ash. "You two?" Misty nodded.  
"Allright. We are gathered here today to to witness the marriage of-um, what  
are your names?"  
"Wait," said Misty at this point. "Witnesses!" She snatched Ash's Pokedex.  
"Um, Misty," started Ash, "somehow I don't think the Pokedex will tell us-"  
"For two Pokemon trainers to marry," the Pokedex was saying, "there must be  
two human witnesses and one pokemon witness."  
"One pokemon witness," Misty glanced at Pikachu, who standing next to Ash,  
looking very small. "Check. Two human witnesses," She glanced around the  
clearing, but the only human besides Priestess Jan, Ash, and herself was  
Brock. "We don't have two human witnesses! I'll be right back." And she  
zipped off towards nearby Deler City.  
Priestess Jan shrugged and sat down. Brock walked over. "So, you allowed to  
date?"  
Resignedly, Ash pulled out an empty pokeball and began to idly bat it back and  
forth with his hands.  
A few mintues later Misty burst back into the clearing, leading an excited  
Nurse Joy. "Two witnesses!"  
"Allri-AAAAAAA!!!" Apon seeing who the second witness was, Priestess  
Jan screamed and started to run away.  
Brock grabbed her robe. "Hey, stop, where're you going?"  
Jan turned, her face brimming with righteuous indignation, "I will not stay  
in presence of that woman for more then ten seconds!"  
"Is that long enough to perform a marriage?" asked Misty.  
"No," said Brock, "It takes half and hour in the least. But why would anyone  
hate Nurse Joy?"  
"Well," said Nurse Joy "I do have a rather mischeiveous cousin in Blee City..."  
"Trying to pin it one your cousin, eh?" snarled Priestess Jan. "I won't fall  
for that!" Pulling free of Brock's grip, she fled the clearing.  
"Great," sighed Misty. "Now we need another priestess!"  
From behind a bush, Jessie was also sighing. "You really don't expect me to  
do this, do you?"   
James was making the final adjustments to her robes. "This was your idea."  
"No it was yours."  
"It was yours!"  
"It was yours!"  
Just before a war erupted, Meowth pushed Jessie out of the bushes, barely  
giving her time to pull her hood over. "Go!"  
"Ow!" Four pairs of eyes turned on the robed and hooded figure that had just  
stumbled out of the bushes.  
"I am a prietess." the figure declared. "I will marry you."  
"Oh, good." said Misty. She grabbed Ash and pulled him to her side.  
"But..." Ash started. Now that the initial shock was wearing off, he was  
still a bit reluctant, though he was really starting to wonder if marrying  
Misty was really such a bad idea.  
"We are gathered-" the priestess started.  
"Pika pika pika pika pika pika!" Suddenly Pikachu leapt up began dancing  
hysterically back and forth.  
"What's wrong?" asked Ash. He pulled out his Pokedex.   
"Pikachu," the Pokedex said, "is sensative to an approaching earthquake  
and will often jump about right before it hits."  
"Earthquake?" demanded everyone. Then the ground began to shake.  
Misty bolted over to Togepi and clutched him to her breast as the shaking  
tried to toss them about. Ash's head hit the ground, knocking him out. Nurse  
Joy and the priestess were thrown into the lake. Brock grabbed Pikachu and  
stumbled over to the center of the clearing and braced himself. James and  
Meowth grabbed onto a tree and hung on. Officer Jenny's motorcycle rode  
through the clearing with Officer Jenny clinging onto it for dear life.   
Several of the pokeballs were thrown about and accidentaly activated, so when  
the shaking stopped roughly thirty seconds later, Venusaur, Seaking,  
Starmei, Golduck, Geodude, Arbok, and Ninetails were standing about in  
confusion. Battered and bruised, Misty summoned Seaking back, then sat down and  
tried to shush the crying Togepi. Brock ran over to the lake, grabbed a  
bucket of water, and tossed it over Ash, who revived.   
James burst out of the bushes. "Jessie? Are you allright?"   
Her hood and robes falling off, Jessie climbed out of the lake. "I'm okay."   
Meowth groaned. "But you've just given yourself away."  
"Hey," yelled Ash, "that's Team Rocket!"  
Jessie drew herself up to full height. "Prepare for trouble!"  
"Make it double!"  
"To protect the world from devestation!"  
"To unite all people within out nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket, blasts off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"  
"Meowth, that's right!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah," sighed Misty. "Would you please go away? Ash and I are  
trying to get married."  
Priestess Jan, her face bruised and scratched and her hair disordered, peeked  
her head back. "Is she go-AAAAAAA!" Apon seeing Nurse Joy wasn't gone, she  
promptly turned and ran back into the woods.   
"No you don't!" yelled Misty. "Starmei, go fetch her back!"  
Starmei bolted off. Then Officer Jenny drove into the clearing. "It  
was only a minor earthquake. Everyone allright?"  
"Yeah, we're all fine." answered Misty. "Would you mind being a witness to my  
wedding?"  
"In a bit. I have to check to see that the city's allright." She zoomed out.  
"Nurse," said Misty, "I know you really want to see our wedding, but Priestess  
Jan won't perform it in your prescence. I'm really sorry, but you're going to  
have to go."  
"No!" said Nurse Joy angrily. "I've done no wrong. Do I have to suffer every  
time one of my cousins misbehaves?"  
Nurse Joy then broke into a rant. She ranted so much in fact, that she ranted  
herself right out of the clearing, just as Starmei returned with Priestess Jan.  
"Ah, she's gone, good. Now we are gathered here today-"  
"Wait!" Misty snatched the Pokedex. "Team Rocket members," it said, "do not  
count as witnesses in a marriage between two Pokemon trainers."  
"We need another witness. Get somebody!"  
"Excuse me," came a new voice as a mailman arrived, "But is there anyone here  
by the name of Ash Ketchum?"   
"That's me."  
"There is a letter here from your mother."  
"Hey!" said Misty. "Would you stay as a witness for our marriage?"  
"I am sorry miss, but I must continue to deliver mail." He left.  
Ash opened the letter. This is what it said:  
  
Dear Ash,  
  
I am very sorry not to have written earlier, but I've been very busy. You  
see, Professor Oak and I are getting married, and there has been so much to  
do. The wedding takes place a month from now; you, your fiancee Misty, and  
your friend Brock should be getting invitations soon. Misty wrote to me, by  
the way, about your impending wedding. She seems like a very nice girl. I'd  
like, if you haven't gotten married yet, that you wait so I can be there.   
Congratulations.  
  
Love,   
Mother  
  
"Mom and Professor Oak are getting married? But if mom and Professor Oak get  
married, that means I'll be related to Gary! AAAAAAA!"  
Misty checked the letter. "Hmmm, she wants to see our wedding? Well, I guess  
we can postpone it." She turned to Priestess Jan. "You can go. We've sent  
your money to you, you should find it waiting for you at home."  
"Can I have a tip?"  
Misty checked her pockets. "Brock, do you have any money?"  
"No," he walked up to Jan. "But you take me to dinner, I'll pay."  
"Well, I-AAAAAAA!" Priestes Jan turned and fled as Nurse Joy ranted herself  
back into the clearing. "And then the trainer says, 'But Nurse Jooooyyy-' in  
the most annoying whine possible. I wonder if that's how he got the Nidoking!  
Probably was lying about training it, but of course you can't accuse him of  
doing so without getting in trouble. No, we're just magically supposed to  
figure out what to do-"  
"Nurse Joy," interrupted Officer Jenny, who had zoomed back into the clearing.  
"What is it?" she demanded, angry at being interrupted.  
"The earthquake collasped the Pokemon center. You're needed. I'll take you  
back."  
"Okay." Nurse Joy climbed onto the motorcycle, and the two ladies rode out.  
"Hey!" yelled Ash, noticing that Team Rocket were getting a little too close  
to Pikachu, and James had summoned Wheezing. "Venusaur, get rid of them!"  
"Saur!" Venusaur attacked, and seconds later Team Rocket were blasting off  
again.  
"Why don't we return to Pallet town?" suggested Misty as she recalled Starmei  
and Golduck. "Ash and I can get married there, and we can help his mother and  
Professor Oak get ready for the wedding."  
"Sounds good." Brock recalled Geodude and Ninetails.  
Ash recalled Venusaur. "Yeah." It would take long enough to get to Pallet  
Town to give him ample time to decide whether or not to marry Misty, and talk  
her out of it if he decided not to.  
And so once again our heroes headed off, this time to Pallet town, where much  
would be decided.  



End file.
